The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent articles and, more particularly, to a disposable article such as a sanitary napkin or menstruation pad, a disposable diaper and the like.
It is known in the industry of body fluid absorbent articles to cover an upper surface of a liquid-absorbent core with a topsheet having a plurality of liquid guide passages each extending therethrough in the direction of thickness and being open at its upper and lower ends. In the case of sanitary napkins as an embodiment of such articles, it is well known, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei5-154175 to cover the openings at the lower ends of the respective liquid guide passages with a netlike sheet so as to divide each opening into a plurality of smaller openings and thereby to prevent the quantity of menstrual discharge having been absorbed in the liquid-absorbent core from being visible to a user through the openings of the liquid guide passages. Certainly, the netlike sheet covers, to some degree, blots of menstrual discharge absorbed by the absorbent core.
However, dividing each opening by the netlike sheet into a plurality of smaller openings may correspondingly reduce the area ratio of the openings over the topsheet and deteriorate the absorption capacity of the napkin such as body fluid absorbing rate or absorptivity.